


etiquette knocking

by sleep_pronoia (nap_princess)



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Bad Ending, Gen, Horror, Humour, Modern AU, ghost au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 22:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15495948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nap_princess/pseuds/sleep_pronoia
Summary: "Don't be rude,"





	etiquette knocking

**etiquette knocking**

* * *

– Inspired by  **Masaaki Nakayama** 's manga  **Fuan no Tane (Seeds of Anxiety)** –

* * *

 "Liam?"

"Eunice, is that you?"

"Let me in,"

.

.

.

My family consists of six people; it's my parents, me, my sister and the twins – which is pretty big. I'm the oldest so, of course, my younger siblings get their sides taken more often than mine.

They have the luxury to be babied. And you may think that I'm exaggerating but I've actually lost  _a lot_  of pocket money because my siblings keep coming into my room and taking my snacks. So sensibly, this is arguable. Worse part is my parents never do anything about it. So yeah, I think it's justifiable to say my siblings have the luxury of getting away with things. I blame the social construct of a family and the fact that my room is on the ground floor next to the kitchen.

My sister, Eunice, always comes into my room  _without knocking_ (which is not only rude, but also practically criminal). Often, she wouldn't even care if I'm in the middle of a nap. She'd just come in, grab what she wants without my permission then leave. You  _can't_ imagine how many times I've woken up because of my sister's inability to walk quietly. I mean, if you're gonna be sneaky, at least do it right. Unfortunately, the twins are no better, following in her footsteps.

Sometimes I feel like I'm the  _only_  one among us who is civil. I mean, where are their manners? Of course, I took it all until I couldn't, then came to the only logical reasoning – move to the top floor of the house.

Climbing one set of stairs is already a pain, but climbing  _two_  sets of stairs is even more so. I know my siblings like the back of my hand, they're lazy, alright? It took a lot of pleading but after reasoning about how my parents often took my siblings' sides, I managed to persuade them.

Hopefully, I'll get to experience a sneak peek of living a bachelor's life (don't laugh). I know it sounds dumb but it's  _not_ , because it's just me and the whole second floor to myself.

* * *

The room is small but it'll do. I know I may sound  _super_  pretentious right now but I'm telling you, I'm polite and a minimalist! I'm no hoarder! Though I'm a tad bit fussy ... at times. But, hey, everyone has their flaws!

Anyway, my  **new**  room may be small but I like it, nonetheless. It fits my bed and bookcase and dresser just fine. Plus, the window let's in a lot of natural light!

"I wished they knocked more," I say aloud as I collapse into my bed. The bed that's places in my  **new**  room (Sorry, I had to say it).

There's still a smile on my face as I feel my eyes grow heavy and soon, I drift off.

.

.

.

I'm only awoken by my siblings' shouts from the bottom of the stairs. They're yelling for me to get my butt downstairs, it's apparently dinner time. But,  _ah_ , do you hear that? The sweet,  **sweet**  sound of privacy.

* * *

It's three AM, and I can't sleep. I guess it's to be expected, I did black out for a couple of hours. Also, I read somewhere on the internet the human body is always on high alert on the first night of a new place. Though, I find it rather odd because I'm still  _at_  my house, just not my old room.

"... Liam?" A soft voice suddenly calls out my name.

 _Holy_  - Not gonna lie, that spooked me.

"Liam ...?" ... Followed by soft tapping.

Holy smokes, I  **must**  be dreaming! There is  **no way**  my siblings would ever alert me of their presence. They're always like hurricane bulldozers (or something else havoc-y); coming into my room unannounced and wrecking all my shit!

"Liam?" The voice calls out for a third time.

"Eunice, is that you?" I answer and turn to my bedroom door.

"Let me in,"

"Eunice, you do know can just come in yourself, right?" I say though I sound unsure.

There's a pause then the voice says, "No, you have to let me in,"

The tapping continues. It ...it doesn't sound like it's coming from the door.

"Let me in." The voice says and I realise ... it's not my siblings. It's not my parents either.

The tapping persisted. I feel my heart hammer against my chest as realization hits me; it's coming from my window and I live on the second floor. There are no trees nearby and the roof isn't built in any way for someone to easily climb on.

"Where are your manners?" – Fuck, my manners!

My heart leaps to my throat and I swear all my can hear is my heartbeat and my own breathing. I dared look away from my bedroom door and at the source.

An eye peek at me through my curtains. It says to me:

.

.

.

"Don't be rude,"

 

* * *

**end**

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written so enthusiastically as a main character in my entire life.
> 
> – 26 May 2018


End file.
